zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Shouldn't this just redirect to Twilight Princess?--Herbsewell 18:21, 6 January 2007 (UTC) *No, this is a different game. It is based off of the statement by Iwata or Miyamoto that Twilight Princess would be the last Zelda game of it's kind. However, I think that Twilight Princess qualifies as the first Zelda game of the next kind, because of the use of the Wiimote. **Ah, I did not know. No, it's definitely the same style of Zela games. That's why it was previously developed for the Game Cube.--Herbsewell 20:28, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Plotline Any thoughts on the plotline for the next Zelda game? I have a feeling it will take place sometime after Twilight Princess, but before Wind Waker. I think that for some reason, Link, or something he does, will submerge Hyrule in water to defeat Ganondorf.Ptfreak 01:44, 9 January 2007 (UTC) You're assuming that TP and WW take place in the same timeline. Besides, it says in the prolouge to WW that the people of Hyrule waited for a Hero (probably Link) and he didn't come. They then prayed to the Gods for to stop Gonondorf, and that's why the flood happened. TatlTael 15:14, 25 May 2008 (UTC) *If we do, will this conversation have spoilers?--Herbsewell 02:08, 9 January 2007 (UTC) *Sorry but this isn’t the place for pure speculation. Unless the speculation has hard evidence to back it up or it’s a widespread theory then it does not belong on Zeldapeida.--ShutUpNavi **True. Even though this is a talk page, that kind of speculation and spreading of rumors should probably go on places like forums.--Herbsewell 20:39, 5 February 2007 (UTC) I think this next zelda will take place in the futuristic setting after Wind Waker's Sea disappears and they discover the stone ganon from the final battle of Wind Waker. A young explorer working with the group in a green outfit(Link) pulls it out. Ganon awakens and you have a quick face off you all the sudden the sword brakes after draining most of Ganon's power and Ganon disappers-67.180.225.161 03:07, 17 December 2007 (UTC) The time line Wind Waker and Twilight Princess happened in a different time line after the Adult World after the ending of OoT but if they did happen in the same time line Twilight would have been first by barely a generation or two and I can explain how/why that is(and this is based off facts the game gives people) When Wind Waker starts it says THE HERO OF TIME(Ocarina of times hero) and not the Hero of the ANCIENTS/TWILIGHT (which is Twilight Princess's Link) easily disproving the fact Twilight princess might have happened in the Wind waker time line. Another reason is the fact that In Wind Waker it has numerous ties to OoT from the stain glass under hyrule castle where the master sword is kept to the Forest haven inhabitants.The biggest one which is alittle of a grab bag UNLESS you really paid attention to story without skipping a line in wind waker or twilight princess, is that In Wind Waker's opening it says Ganon escaped from the "dark world" soon after the hero left and plunged hyrule into the sea by himself in his body BUT in Twilight Princess *SPOILER WARNING* During the cut scene where your talking with the sages and they tell you how Ganon ALMOST escaped and killed a sage. They sealed him in the twilight world again until he escaped in Zant's body.*SPOILER END* Then theirs the biggest gap in zelda universe that's an undeniable void in zelda *SPOILER WARNING* Ganon Died at the end of twilight princess he LOST the triforce (if visibly disappeared from his hand) and he DIED because like zant said "I'm alive as long as my master is" and that next snap dosen't symbolize life*SPOILER END* their I think I explained that well enough-67.180.225.161 03:06, 17 December 2007 (UTC) What might be the base of this Zelda For the longest time we've known zelda as the middle ages fantasy action adventure role playing game but what it became a futurist fantasy type affair a star wars like weapons with epic zelda story and characters or maybe even a modern twist to zelda where it's more of a kid in modern day world with a sword taking on an evil corporation lead by a male Gerudo. I believe it will not be like the ones we know especially since ganon is dead in the normal time line (OOA/S) in the TP time line and the WW time line (no one would dare try to normally pull a sword out of a Persian looking dudes forehead without good reason or unless it didn't look like a person's forehead I.E. some one brakes ganon's head's off and transforms it into a block of rock meaning he would die). and I hope if they do bring back ganon they have a second male gerudo who is around links age that is in a mental struggle with ganon over the triforce of power but is only your side then if you could switch between that character zelda and link and play throught a normal epic zelda with three full character stories that changes upon your actions First off, two words: spell check. Second, this is not the place to do speculation. Third- Yeah, no. If I rembember correctly, the Gerudo are all (presumably) dead in WW, so your whole idea winds up not working. Sorry. Have a nice day. Since this isn't the place for speculation, I created a forum for it: Forum:Zelda Wii. Have fun. Fused Shadow 03:12, 17 December 2007 (UTC) I hope this isnt made too casual because that would be really annoying for hardcore people.--Skittles the hog 11:50, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Release date? Info You know when Euji or whatever said TP would be the last of it's kind?Well,TP isn't the last medievil Zelda.PH came out after and it was a medievil zelda.So the next zelda probably won't be futirstic.lol --JayfeatherTalk 17:08, 9 July 2008 (UTC) The Name